1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder and more specifically to a holder for mounting from the belt of a fisherman and including spaced structural portions thereof from which longitudinally spaced handle portions of a fishing rod may be supported, the holder being provided to enable a fishing rod to be supported from waist area of a fisherman while he (or she) uses his (or her) hands to perform tasks other than holding a fishing rod.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of holders including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,576,624, 2,822,166, 2,954,909, 3,115,997 and 3,874,573. However, these various different forms of holders are not designed the specific function performed by the holder of the instant invention.